The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing technique, and more particularly to an effective technique which is applicable to solder connection during semiconductor pellet mounting in an assembly of a high frequency module (a high frequency power amplifier).
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-121921 (Machida et al.) has described a technique for a solder connecting method to be used when a semiconductor pellet is to be mounted on a board, wherein the back side on which the semiconductor pellet is mounted is supported by a frog-shaped pin during reflow step (solder connection).
Moreover, A high frequency power amplifier referred to as a high frequency module (also referred to as an RF module) has been known as a semiconductor integrated circuit device in which surface mounting type electronic parts such as a chip capacitor or a chip resistor and a semiconductor pellet for bare chip mounting are mounted on a printed circuit board and are thus assembled.
In the reflow mounting of the electronic parts and the semiconductor pellet in the assembly of the high frequency module on the printed circuit board, however, a void is generated in a solder connecting portion of the semiconductor pellet. As a result, detective solder connection is caused.
Furthermore, the semiconductor pellet is inclined and mounted during the solder connection. As a result, a height of a pad to be a surface electrode of the semiconductor pellet becomes nonuniform. Consequently, there is a problem in that bonding failures are caused during wire bonding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which can enhance connecting reliability of a solder connecting portion by removing a void formed in the solder connecting portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which can enhance a degree of mounting horizontality for a printed circuit board of a semiconductor pellet.
Furthermore, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which can prevent a bad influence on wire bonding by removing soldering foreign substances scattered through melting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which can reduce a thermal stress applied on the semiconductor integrated circuit device by collectively carrying out reflowing on the semiconductor pellet and surface mounting type electronic parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which can collectively carry out reflowing on the semiconductor pellet and the surface mounting type electronic parts, thereby simplifying the reflow step.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a wiring board, a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted are soldered to mount the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of providing the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, heating and melting a connecting solder provided between the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device according to the present invention, when the solder connecting portion is to be cooled in the heating portion, the wiring board is separated from a heat block provided in the heating portion, thereby cooling the soldering portion.
In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device according to the present invention, when the amount of the pressurization of the semiconductor pellet is to be changed during the heating and melting operation of the connecting solder, the pressurization is carried out and is not carried out repeatedly so as to change the amount of the pressurization.
According to the present invention, the soldering portion is cooled with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board. Consequently, the cooling can be carried out with the soldering portion pressurized.
Accordingly, the generation of a void in the soldering portion can be prevented. As a result, the connecting reliability of the soldering portion can be enhanced.
Furthermore, the soldering portion is cooled with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board. Consequently, the semiconductor pellet can be mounted horizontally on the wiring board. As a result, a degree of mounting horizontality of the semiconductor pellet can be enhanced.
Accordingly, bonding precision can be enhanced during wire bonding. As a result, bonding failures can be reduced.
In the heating portion, moreover, the soldering portion is cooled with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board. Consequently, the soldering portion can be cooled in the heating place. Consequently, a cooling region can be decreased.
As a result, the size of a reflow device can be reduced so that a space can be saved.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a wiring board, a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted are soldered to mount the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of providing the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, heating and melting a connecting solder provided between the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and changing an amount of the pressurization during the heating and melting, and cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet.
According to the present invention, the amount of the pressurization through the semiconductor pellet is changed during the heating and melting. Consequently, a pressure to be applied to the soldering portion during the melting is varied. Thus, a kinetic energy can be given to air in a void formed in the soldering portion.
As a result, the kinetic energy of the air in the void is activated and the soldering portion is pressurized. Consequently, the void can be pushed out.
Accordingly, the generation of a void in the soldering portion can be prevented. As a result, the connecting reliability of the soldering portion can be enhanced.
Moreover, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a wiring board, a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted are soldered to mount the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of providing the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board, heating and melting a connecting solder provided between the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet, and sucking a soldering foreign substance scattered by the heating and melting, thereby removing the soldering foreign substance from the wiring board.
According to the present invention, the scattered soldering foreign substance is sucked and removed. Consequently, the soldering foreign substance is removed during the wire bonding. Therefore, it is possible to prevent bonding failures from being generated due to the soldering foreign substance.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted are provided on a wiring board and are then mounted on the wiring board through soldering, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of providing the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal, heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
According to the present invention, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet are subjected to batch reflow. Consequently, it is possible to decrease the number of times of application of a thermal stress on the semiconductor integrated circuit device. As a result, the quality of the semiconductor integrated circuit device can be enhanced.
By the batch reflow, furthermore, the reflow processing can be shortened. As a result, the reflow steps can be simplified.
By the bath reflow step, moreover, only one reflow device is enough. Therefore, an investment cost of the reflow steps can be reduced.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and changing an amount of the pressurization during the heating and melting; and
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting;
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion; and
(d) sucking a soldering foreign substance scattered by the heating and melting, thereby removing the soldering foreign substance from the wiring board.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and changing an amount of the pressurization during the heating and melting;
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet; and
(d) sucking a soldering foreign substance scattered by the heating and melting, thereby removing the soldering foreign substance from the wiring board.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting, and changing an amount of the pressurization during the heating and melting;
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion; and
(d) sucking a soldering foreign substance scattered by the heating and melting, thereby removing the soldering foreign substance from the wiring board.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a plurality of semiconductor pellets on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder provided between the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board from above the individual semiconductor pellets through a plurality of pin members corresponding to the semiconductor pellets in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting; and
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a multi-device board having a plurality of wiring boards having a connecting solder formed on a terminal in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting;
(b) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on the wiring boards of the multi-device board in the heating portion;
(c) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in the heating portion; and
(d) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a multi-device board having a plurality of ceramic boards to be wiring boards having a connecting solder formed on a terminal in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting;
(b) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on the ceramic boards of the multi-device board in the heating portion;
(c) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the ceramic board in the heating portion; and
(d) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the ceramic board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the ceramic board in the heating portion.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting; and
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting type electronic part and a sheet-shaped heat radiating plate on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the heat radiating plate against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting;
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the heat radiating plate and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the heat radiating plate with the heat radiating plate pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion; and
(d) mounting a semiconductor pellet on the heat radiating plate after connecting the heat radiating plate.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting part and an integrated circuit pellet on a wiring board; and
(b) pressurizing and cooling the integrated circuit pellet to carry out reflow in a heating portion when the reflow of the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit is to be performed.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting part and an integrated circuit pellet on a wiring board; and
(b) changing a pressure against the wiring board of the integrated circuit pellet during heating and melting to carry out reflow when the reflow of the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit is to be performed.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting part and an integrated circuit pellet on a wiring board; and
(b) pressurizing and cooling the integrated circuit pellet to carry out simultaneous solder reflow on the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit pellet when the solder reflow of the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit pellet is to be performed.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a surface mounting part and an integrated circuit pellet on a wiring board; and
(b) sucking a soldering foreign substance scattered by heating and melting to carry out simultaneous solder reflow of the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit pellet when the solder reflow of the surface mounting part and the integrated circuit pellet is to be performed.
The summary of other inventions of the present application will be described in the following items:
1. A method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a surface mounting type electronic part and a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted are provided on a wiring board and are then mounted on the wiring board through soldering, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) providing the electronic part and a semiconductor pellet on a wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting; and
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion,
wherein the semiconductor pellet provided with a field effect transistor is mounted on the wiring board to assemble a high frequency module.
2. A method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a semiconductor pellet to be bare chip mounted is provided on a wiring board and is then mounted on the wiring board through soldering, thereby carrying out an assembly, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) providing the semiconductor pellet on the wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through reflow while pressurizing the semiconductor pellet against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting; and
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the semiconductor pellet and the wiring board to solder the wiring board and the semiconductor pellet with the semiconductor pellet pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion,
wherein the semiconductor pellet provided with a field effect transistor is mounted on the wiring board to assemble a high frequency module.
3. A method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, wherein a surface mounting type electronic part and a sheet-shaped heat radiating plate are provided on a wiring board and are then mounted on the wiring board through soldering, and a semiconductor pellet capable of carry out bare chip mounting is thereafter mounted on the heat radiating plate, thereby performing an assembly, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) providing the electronic part and the heat radiating plate on the wiring board having a connecting solder formed on a terminal;
(b) heating and melting the connecting solder through batch reflow while pressurizing the heat radiating plate against the wiring board in a heating portion capable of carrying out solder melting;
(c) cooling a soldering portion of the heat radiating plate and the wiring board to solder the wiring board, the electronic part and the heat radiating plate with the heat radiating plate pressurized against the wiring board in the heating portion; and
(d) mounting the semiconductor pellet on the heat radiating plate after connecting the heat radiating plate,
wherein the semiconductor pellet provided with a field effect transistor is mounted on the wiring board to assemble a high frequency module.
The above-mentioned and other objects and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from the description in this specification and the accompanying drawings.